Silly Wishes
by Tekie Scythe
Summary: Erika's birthday is here and Dotachin and Walker want to make it special. There will be a story after this.
1. Just the Beginning

I own nothing!

* * *

It all started because to idiots would grant two wishes for a crazy Otaku. This Otaku's name was Erika. The two idiots were Walker and Dotachin.

Today is Erika's birthday and Walker and Kadota wanted to do something special for her. They decided that both of them would grant her any wish she wanted. They knew that this could be fine or a horrible idea, but she had been down lately and they knew this would cheer her up.

"You'll what?!" Erika was bouncing around in her spot.

"We want to give you two wishes for your birthday, one for each of us. Anything you want. Except things we can't get, but will try with anything" Kadota tried to word his words carefully. They both hoped they wouldn't have to do something outrageous. An evil and twisted smile crossed her face before she could stop. She dropped the evil smile for the most innocent one she could muster.

"Then we have a job to do. Now we're…."

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Shizuo was in his apartment watching one of Kazuka's new movies that Tom bought him. Half way through the movie someone knocked on the door.

Shizuo sighed, "Wrong door." The knocking continued. "I said wrong door!" Shizuo rushed towards the door, grabbing it, and throwing it open. That's when everything went black.

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Izaya was skipping about watching his lovely humans go about their days. He just finished a job for Shiki, so he won't be calling for a while. Erika's set ringtone started going off(Some song he let her program in his phone). He flipped it open, and before he could even say anything.

"I caught him." He was quite for a second.

_It couldn't be…_ "You got Shizu-chan?" _No way could she get him. He hasn't been able, and he has been doing it for years._

"Yup, it was really easy too!" Izaya's mind was reeling.

_No way could see have caught him! What did she do to my… What am I thinking!_ "Where is he?" Izaya's tone was stern. _Shit, why did I say that!_

"Oh, are you worried? Don't worry he's safe. Do you want to know where he is? He's at his house, but he is in a bit of pain, so you may want to come though the front door." The phone line when dead.

_Shit…_

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Kadota were regretting everything. Erika was crazy, so what did they expect? Shizuo was tied to a steel chair they brought with heavy duty chains. Kadota was standing behind Shizuo with a gun in his hand. Walker was behind him watching all exits with his gun, as was Erika, but she had a silencer on her gun. They were waiting for Izaya to show. Erika had already set up a few hidden cameras to catch everything. He was still amazed the knock out spray worked. Shizuo dropped the second the spray washed over his face.

"Erika, why are we doing this?" _Izaya wants him dead. I don't think he's going to do what you want. Even if you threaten to shot him or Shizuo he isn't going to do "that". _

"Because Iza-chan loves Shizu-chan, he just doesn't know it, so if we make them have sex they'll know!" She had on a small smile that became a fun on grin when the door bell rung.

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Izaya didn't even know why he came, Shizuo was a monster who should die, but somehow he was standing in front of Shizuo's house. He hit the door bell, and walked in. Erika and Walker were pointing guns at him, Dotachin had a gun pointed at Shizu-chan.

_Why would they do something as stupid as making me an enemy? No, they did me a favor!_ "What do you want?"

"Well for starters we are going to kill Shizu-chan if you don't do as we say!" She was smiling kindly while waving her gun at him. Izaya stated to laugh his heart out.

_Yeah right_ "You're not going to shoot him! You're friends with him, all of you!" Erika's smile widened much to Izaya's discomfort. She walked over to Shizuo, stuck the gun in his shoulder, and looked over at Izaya. _Is she really…_"You're not going to do it." She was still smiling as she shot the gun. It sounded like a BB gun, after which cam a groan. Izaya took a step back. _She shot him! How dare she shoot him!_ He started to glare at her.

"Are you going to do as I say?" She pointed her gun down. "If you are, then take off your coat, and throw it to the side." Much to her happiness he took off his coat and threw it to Walker's feet. "Okay, now walk forward and sit of the floor." As Izaya did so Erika turned to Kadota. "Dotachin you can leave if you don't want to see this." Kadota was out the door by the time Izaya was on the floor.

"What do you want?" Izaya was irritated for being below her, and at himself for doing what she wants.

"You'll see~! Now bend over with your bottom in the air." Walker tossed her a bag.

"Do what?!" Izaya was racking his brain trying to figure out what she was going to do with them.

"You heard me, now move!" She grabbed the back of his shirt with the gun pointed at his head and leaned him forward. "Walker handcuff him." Walker did as asked and took a step back. Izaya was becoming increasingly worried when she sat down behind him. He started to freak out when she stuck a needle is his side. He didn't have a chance to voice his complaints when she ripped down his pants. "Now, to get you ready~! Oh it seems like the aphrodisiac is already working." She reached inside her bag and pulled out some gloves and lube. She put on the gloves and slicked up her fingers with the lube.

"What are you doing!?" He tried to move away, but her grip was firm, and he also couldn't move properly.

"I'm prepping you for Shizu-chan of course!" She shoved a finger in and all he could do was squirm. "Wow, Iza-chan's a virgin, isn't he~!"

"Well duh!" Erika started looking for his sweet spot. When she found it Izaya started to moan. "See I'm not hurting you. It feels good huh." Izaya moaned a yes. She added another finger, and he started to push back. He was stifling the moans by biting his hand. After she finished scissoring she added another finger and started thrusting them.

"Ugh… I'm gonna…" She pinched his base to stop him from ejaculating still thrusting her fingers. "Ugh… Let me cum!"

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Shizuo was starting to come to, but he was hearing weird noises. When he opened his eyes he noticed two things: One: he could see blood on his arm. Two: Walker was "working" on him. He tried to move and then he noticed he was chained up.

"What the hell… Get off!" He was struggling, but was finding it hard to move. "Damn it! Get off!"

"Its no use, your chained up, and drugged." Shizuo looked away and saw Izaya on all fours. "You just got bigger! Does seeing Izaya like that turn you on?" Shizuo's face turned bright red, all the way up to his bottle blonde hair . "I'll take that as a yes."

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Kadota was standing outside the door. He could hear everything. He was actually looking forward for Erika's other wish. Not that he would ever say that.

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Erika stopped her menstruations, and pulled Izaya to a sitting position. He was completely dazed. He tried to work on himself, but Erika picked him up. She walked over to Shizuo and placed him on his lap. Walker was helping Erika keep Izaya sitting up strait. Shizuo was staring at Izaya, turning darker by the minute.

"Iza-chan, Shizu-chan can make you feel better too. Do you want Shiuz-chan's help?" Izaya looked at her and nodded hastily.

Walker and Erika picked up Izaya, holding his legs and supporting him by holding his back. They lowered Izaya on to Shizuo's length and they moaned. Izaya threw his handcuffed arms over Shizuo's shoulders, wrapped his legs around him, pulled himself closer, and moaned again. Erika freed Shizuo's arms. He wrapped his arms around Izaya, and buried himself. They both moaned in the others' ear. Shizuo gripped Izaya and started to thrust erratically. Izaya squeezed his arms around Shizuo tightly when he started slamming into his prostate.

"Faster Shizu-chan!" Shizuo gripped him tighter and used all of his strength causing Izaya to cry out.

"Izaya, I'm gonna-!" They held tightly onto the other during their entire release. Erika and Walker watched from the side of the room. Izaya and Shizuo fell asleep as Erika saved the videos from the cameras. She would show the Shizaya fan club later. Erika's smile was wide.

"It's time for my next wish. Dotachin, Walker, let's get going."

* * *

Tekie: Hope you liked the story. Worked on it with many family members around. I would have been in a hell load of shit if they read any of it...

Terry: Sorry I haven't been working on my other story... I just got my school computer back... My home computer doesn't have microsoft word... Sorry~ When I find my flash drive I'll finish it, 'kay?


	2. Afterstory

I marked this story as complete, but for some reason people keep following it… I wrote this for those people… Enjoy my pretties~!

I don't own Durarara… If I did everyone would know that Erika was right.

* * *

_Why am I wet? Everything hurts too… Am I bleeding somewhere? I should go to Shinra's…_

"Um… flea… Izaya… Wake up."

_Shizu-chan? What's he doing here? _

"Wake up dame it!"

Izaya finally opened his eyes and saw a red face Shizuo, naked might I add. He looks down at see that he is naked too.

_I remember Erika calling me; I went to the apartment, the needle, and then-_

He looked at Shizuo with Determination in his eyes.

"Will You Help Me Kill Erika-chan?"

"No"

"What, WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Shizuo looked slightly to the side.

"Erika was here an hour ago to take the chains off… She showed me the tap…" He wouldn't look Izaya in the eye.

"You… She…" Their faces just kept getting darker and darker.

"Izaya, is what she said true?" Izaya visibly flinched.

"Depends on what she said…"

"She said that you like me." He flinched again

"I… Uh… I… Um…" Someone quietly knocks on the door.

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Shinra was standing outside Shizuo's apartment. Erika said that Shizuo needed to be treated for a wound, and that he should knock on the door before entering. He could hear some rustling, so he knew someone was awake.

"Who is it?" _Shizuo sounds cautious, why?_

"Shinra, Erika-chan called me." More rustling

"Okay let me get dress. I'll be out in a minute."

"Keep you wound uncovered!"

"Okay, I will!" Sound of a door opening and closing, but the rustling occurred again. A minute later Izaya opened the door for Shinra.

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

"Izaya?! What are you doing here?"

Izaya just gave his trademark smirk, "Oh do come in! Make yourself at home! Shizu-chan will be out in a moment!" Before any questions could be asked Shizuo came out of his room.

"Izaya! Why did you let him in?"

"Leaving a guest outside is rude!" Shizuo just glared at him.

"Shizuo-kun, were you shot?" He nods his head. _No… She wouldn't… Would she? Would Erika?_

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

_Good thing that's done… I can't believe Erika was right… They're fucking…_ Shinra just shook his head as he walked back to his "Love Nest."

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

"You swipe a pair of my pants, open my door, let someone into my house, and now he must think you're my toy! He's going to tell Celty you were here! I'll never be able to look at her with a straight face! Thanks a lot, flea!" Shizuo's face was down while his fist was up. Most likely tying to burn a hole in the floor.

"You're welcome Shizu-chan~!" Izaya trademark smirk was placed on his lips. The quietly walked up to Shizuo and hooked his arms around his neck. Placing his head at Shizuo's neck he kissed it.

Shizuo jumped at the sudden action. "Flea?"

"You saw the video, now you know." Izaya looked up at Shizuo's eyes. "Do you like me back?"

Shizuo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah… I think so…"

Izaya's smirk was replaced with a real smile. It only lasted a second, but Shizuo saw it.

_Now to have some fun~_ Izaya slapped Shizuo in the face. Jumping back a few feet as soon as Izaya did so.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shizuo's face twisted as he said this.

"Let's play tag!" Izaya grabbed his jacket and ran out his front door.

XoXoX

=(^_^)= Tekie Was Here! Interrupting Your Reading!

XoXoX

Izaya was so happy when Shizuo chased him home.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Oh, and because you read it you must review~!


End file.
